The Princess & The Dragon Rider
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: When Hiccup is sent to Corona for dragon awareness, he soon finds himself torn between two worlds as he falls for the princess of the kingdom. Please read, review, and recommend!
1. Living The Good Life

**_Chapter 1: Living The Good Life_**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was in a great mood, as he had just finished a flight with Toothless across his home, the Isle of Berk.

It had been one year since they had defeated the Red Death, yet Hiccup still couldn't believe how much his life had changed.

He had not only approval and respect from his father, Stoick The Vast, but from the entire Hairy Hooligan tribe.

Dragons have become pets and companions in the village.

Hiccup now has a best friend, which happens to be the most rare and intelligent dragon, the Night Fury.

What's more, Hiccup also now has a girlfriend: Astrid Hofferson, the girl that Hiccup has had a crush on since he was eight years old.

Ever since she had kissed him after he woke up, it had been awkward between them, and they didn't know what to say to each other,

until one day, Hiccup invited Astrid for a ride on Toothless, and she gladly accepted.

This time, the flight was more relaxing and comfortable, and it didn't have Toothless doing any spins or twists and turns like on the first flight they had.

Of course, Astrid had her arms around Hiccup's waist, which always sent chills up his spine and butterflies in his stomach, but still, he enjoyed the feeling.

After the flight which included seeing the pink clouds and the northern lights, they landed in the cove, which was the same place where Hiccup had started his friendship with Toothless,

and where Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek after their first flight.

After landing, they sat down near the lake, and after a few minutes, Hiccup suddenly asked about what happened after he went unconscious.

They began talking, and soon, they had revealed their feelings for each other.

Hiccup and Astrid became a couple ever since, going out for many dates together.

They either went on their own dragons, (Hiccup with Toothless, and Astrid with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly),

so they can race each other around the island while they're up high in the sky, or Astrid can simply hop on Toothless, and the she and Hiccup can have another romantic flight.

They also went together to go stargazing at the cove, or watch the sunset on the beach.

Hiccup feels his life became much better than it has been in the past.

Before, he was referred to as "Hiccup The Useless", but now, he's known as a hero to everyone in the village.

A huge party was recently held for him at the Meade Hall, to celebrate the end of the war between vikings and dragons.

Finally, Hiccup is also getting used to his prosthetic leg.

At first, it had been giving him unbearable pain, especially at night time.

It had been hard for Hiccup to sleep at night, not only from the pain of his leg, but because he had been having nightmares about the battle with the Red Death.

Now, his leg is free of pain and he gets a good night's sleep every night.

Hiccup was on his way to see Astrid when he heard the voice of Stoick's best friend and battle brother, Gobber The Belch.

"Hey Hiccup!", Gobber shouted, "Could you come here?"

Hiccup quietly groaned, but he still went over to Gobber's house, which was where he was.

"Hey Gobber, is something wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Oh no, nothing's wrong." Gobber said.

"Well then, why did you call me?" Hiccup asked.

"Your dad wanted me to find you", Gobber said, "He said he had something very important to discuss with you."

"Okay, where is my dad?" Hiccup asked. "He's over at your house." Gobber said.

"I'll go over there now, thanks for letting me know." Hiccup said.

He then walked toward his home on the hill, and after a while, he finally got to the door.

When he came in, he saw his dad sitting at the table near the fireplace.

"Hey Dad", Hiccup said as he closed the door. "Gobber told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, son, please have a seat," Stoick said. "What I want to talk to you about is very important."


	2. Stoick's Big Surprise

**_Chapter 2: Stoick's Big Surprise _**

Hiccup felt nervous as he and his father sat at the dining room table, so he decided to break the silence between them.

"Hey dad, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hiccup asked.

"Since the dragons have been great for us here in Berk for an entire year, I thought it would be great if other villages knew that dragons are good now,

so I hope you wouldn't mind going on a trip to another village, and staying there for a while?" Stoick asked.

"Sure, but dad, exactly how long would i be in this village?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh not long, son, just a year." Stoick said.

Hiccup's jaw suddenly dropped and his eyes looked like they were about to pop about.

"A year? As in twelve months?" Hiccup asked while shocked.

"Come on, Hiccup, it's not that long, besides, there's a lot of thing you can do there. I mean, you can enjoy the scenery and the culture,

learn new activities, and best of all, you'll get to meet the princess who lives there." Stoick said.

"Princess? Dad, what kind of village is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, Hiccup, it's actually a kingdom. You know, a place that's ruled by a king and queen.

I have to say, the place is magnificent." Stoick said.

"Hey, dad, how do you know all of this?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, do you remember that fishing trip I took last month?"

Stoick asked, which Hiccup nodded.

"Well, it wasn't actually a fishing trip.

It was actually a trip over to what they call 'The Kingdom Of Corona.'

Of course, I decided to get there by boat." Stoick said.

"So do I have to use a boat to get there myself?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh no, you can get there with your dragon of you want to." Stoick said.

"Well, I'm glad I can bring Toothless with me, I'm not so sure Astrid will be very happy with me being away for a year." Hiccup said.

"Oh it's good you brought up Astrid, because I've wanted to talk to you about your relationship with her." Stoick said.

Hiccup suddenly became more worried, wondering if his dad would tell him that they should break up.

"What did you do for Astrid's birthday when it came?" Stoick asked, and Hiccup was surprised at first, but still went ahead, and gave an answer for his dad's question.

"First, me and Astrid went racing with our dragons around the island, and then we landed on a deserted beach, where we watched the sunset, until the sky was dark.

After that, we flew over to the cove, and I managed to set up a table there, so that we could share a private dinner, before the big party back in the Meade Hall." Hiccup explained.

"Sounds like you two had a great time." Stoick replied. "Yes, we did, and so was that what you wanted to know?" Hiccup asked, and his father shook his head.

"You and Astrid seem to be pretty serious, and so I was wondering, when do you intend on proposing to Astrid?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup now felt like he was going to choke from hearing what his father just asked him, but instead he cleared his throat and decided to tell him what he was planning for Astrid.

"Well, dad, Astrid's birthday is coming up, and I had been planning on inviting her for a 'hunting trip', but it would actually be a trip for us to go camping.

The plan would be for us to fly to a secluded island that's off the coast of Berk, and during the days, we would do the things she likes to do,

like fishing and sparring, and during the nights, we would the spend our time in the campsite I have secretly built. What do you think?" Hiccup asked.

"Wow, that does sound great, except, when I visited the King and Queen of Corona, I told them you would be coming very soon." Stoick said.

"Dad, when you say very soon like that, you mean I'll be coming to Corona when, exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"I mean, son, you'll be coming to Corona tomorrow."

Hiccup's eyes widened again. "Tomorrow? What about Astrid's birthday? Especially since it's coming very soon?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but...hey, aren't you planning to meet up with Astrid later?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, dad." Hiccup said while he nodded.

"Well then, why don't you celebrate her birthday early tonight, and this time, have her present be an engagement ring!" Stoick said.

"Dad, I'm not so sure, Astrid and I have only been dating for a few months.

I do love her, but I never even considered marriage. I mean, it's a big step and also a big commitment. How about I propose to her after I return from my trip?" Hiccup asked.

"Are you sure, son?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes dad, tonight seems too soon, and I'm sure Astrid can wait that long for a engagement ring." Hiccup said.

"Okay, son, if that's your decision, then I'll respect it. I promise." Stoick said.

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup and his father then shared a hug that lasted for almost half a minute.

"Well then, I'm going to pack for my trip now, and after, I'll meet with Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Sounds good, son." Stoick said.

Hiccup found a basket near the table and he went upstairs to his room.

He packed many things: his clothes, underwear, and all of his drawings and sketches.

He then went downstairs to the kitchen, and found a loaf of bread and a jug of water and he put them into the basket as well.

Hiccup was now all done packing, and he left the basket his dad's bed before going outside to find Astrid.

A few minutes later, he found her. "Hey Astrid." Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Hi Hiccup, what's up?" Astrid asked.

"Could we meet at the cove tonight? There's something I need to talk to you about." Hiccup said.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Astrid said, and kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

Once she was gone, Hiccup began to wonder how Astrid will feel being here in Berk,

while knowing her boyfriend is somewhere far away, in another village, or what's more, a kingdom that goes by the name of Corona.


	3. Taking The Next Step

_**Chapter 3: Taking The Next Step**_

While Hiccup anxiously waited for Astrid to arrive at the cove, he wondered about how she would feel when he told her, he was going to be away from Berk for a year.

Soon, a while later, Astrid finally showed up. "Hey Hiccup." Astrid said, smiling. "Hi Astrid." Hiccup replied, trying to smile back.

They kissed each other on the cheek and found a spot to sit near the lake. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Astrid asked.

"Well, earlier today, my dad and I were talking about how the dragons have been great for all of us here in Berk for a year so far,

and so, he said it would be good for other villages, to know that dragons are good now, and I agree with him, so apparently, I'm going on a trip to a village for dragon awareness." Hiccup explained.

"Okay, so when are you leaving?" Astrid asked. "Very Soon." Hiccup responded. "Hiccup, when you say it like that, you mean you're leaving..." Astrid said. "Tomorrow." Hiccup replied.

Astrid suddenly looked very surprised. "You're leaving tomorrow?" Astrid replied sadly. "Astrid, if you don't want me to go, I understand." Hiccup said.

Astrid shook her head. "No, Hiccup. Since it does very important, you should go. How long will you be gone, exactly?" Astrid asked.

"Not long, just one... year." Hiccup answered. Now, Astrid looked devastated. "A year?" Astrid said, suprised, and she now looked like she was to cry.

"Oh, Astrid, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I guess I should go." Hiccup said, and then slowly stood up, but the Astrid grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay." Astrid requested. "Okay." Hiccup replied, and sat down again.

Astrid then suddenly punched Hiccup at the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup asked.

"That was for agreeing to go on a trip to another village for a year." After what she said, Astrid then kissed Hiccup, this time, on the lips.

Hiccup now had a surprised look on his face. "Wow! What was that for?" Hiccup asked, smiling.

Astrid smiled back. "That was for agreeing to stay here with me for the night." Astrid answered.

"Wait a minute, for the night?" Hiccup asked. "Well, since you are leaving tomorrow, we might as well make this night special." Astrid replied.

"So what should we do?" Hiccup asked. Astrid turned her head to the lake. "We should go swimming." Astrid responded.

"Would the water be freezing?" Hiccup asked. "Exactly." Astrid answered, and suddenly stood up and untied her hair.

As she now began to take off her clothes, first with her skull emblazened shouder pads, Hiccup averted his eyes as much as possible.

After a few minutes of hearing her clothing drop to the ground, Hiccup heard a big splash, which meant that Astrid was now in the water, waiting for Hiccup.

"Alright, Hiccup, now it's your turn." Astrid said. "Okay, but no peeking, so please turn around." Hiccup said, and Astrid nodded and turned around.

Hiccup first took off his fur vest, then his green tunic, both his fur boots, one that was covering his right foot, and the other, which was covering his prosthetic leg.

He also took off his brown belt, and brown pants, and then his underwear. Finally, he removed his prosthetic carefully, and he left it near his clothes on the ground.

Hiccup was just a few steps from the lake, where he poked his right toe in the water. Hiccup took a few steps back and he dived into the lake.

When Astrid turned around, she saw that Hiccup was shivering, and his teeth were chattering.

"Come on, Hiccup! It's not that cold." Astrid said. "It's freezing!" Hiccup shouted.

"You have to swim around to get used to it." Astrid replied, while swimming over to him.

Hiccup couldn't believe this was happening. They were completely naked together in the lake at the cove alone.

Astrid took his hand, pulling him deeper into the water, and didn't let go as they floated in the water.

After a few minutes, they were now facing each other. They stared at each other for a while, before Astrid came closer into Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup's eyes widened as her body came in contact with his. "Uhh..." Hiccup muttered shocked.

"Just relax, Hiccup. Enjoy this moment." Astrid responded. Hiccup soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I going to miss you so much, Hiccup." Astrid said softly. "I going to miss you too." Hiccup replied back.

After what seemed like forever just holding each other, Astrid got her head off Hiccup's shoulder and looked into his green eyes.

"I think it's time we got out of the water. There's something I want to give to you." Astrid said.

"Okay." Hiccup said. Astrid took his hand as they began to get out of the water.

They were now out of the lake, dripping wet, and Hiccup walked over to his clothes.

He was about to bend down to get his underwear when he suddenly felt Astrid's hand on his back.

"Hiccup, sit down and cross your legs." Astrid said, and Hiccup did exactly that.

Astrid walked over and sat across from where Hiccup was. Hiccup's eyes widened as he could see her bare chest up close.

"Well, uhh.. so what is it you want to give me?" Hiccup asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow and you'll be gone for a year. Lay down on your back, Hiccup, and then I'll give it to you." Astrid replied.

When Hiccup laid down, he soon realized what Astrid was taking about.

He didn't feel this was the right time and the right place for her to give it up to him.

Astrid had already crawled over to Hiccup and was now giving him passionate kisses all over his face.

"Astrid, could you wait a second?" Hiccup asked. Astrid didn't listen and continued to kiss him.

"No, Astrid, could you please stop!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid immediately stopped and stared at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked. Hiccup opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't focus, since he was staring at her chest.

"Astrid, could you please cover yourself up?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay, but as long you do the same." Astrid replied. "How about we just put our clothes back on?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded, and they both went to where their clothes and put them on.

They both sat on the ground near the lake again. "So what's the problem?" Astrid asked.

"I think if this is going to be special, then it should really happen on the night of our wedding." Hiccup answered.

"So you do want to marry me, don't you?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup suddenly blushed from Astrid's question, but then took a deep breath, and took both Astrid's hands.

"Yes, Astrid. I love you, and I can't live without you, because you're both the most beautiful girl in the world, and the greatest Viking of our age,

and after one year together, I believe that you and I are truly meant to be together, and that's why I wanted to ask, will you marry me?" Hiccup answered.

Astrid was now smiling and she went over, and hugged Hiccup so hard, he felt like he was going to burst.

After they kissed for a few minutes, they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Hiccup, and I can't wait for you to be my husband." Astrid responded.

"Do you think you can wait a year? After I return from my trip?" Hiccup asked.

"Only if you promise you won't fall for another girl at that village." Astrid replied.

"I promise." Hiccup said while nodding. "Good, but we still need to make this night special." Astrid responded.

"I hope you don't mean what you wanted us to do earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"Of couse not. You can just wrap your arms around me, and we'll lay down on the grass together. How does that sound?" Astrid asked.

"That sounds great." Hiccup amswered.

They both laid down on the grass, and closed their eyes as they snuggled together, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

They enjoyed each other's closeness as the moon shined on the couple in all its' splendor, covering them with a blue and magical glow.


	4. Goodbye, My Fellow Vikings

_**Chapter 4: Goodbye, My Fellow Vikings **_

As the sun began to rise over the cove, Hiccup slowly began to wake up.

When the Viking noticed that he had Astrid in his arms, he realized he was going to not just miss spending time with her, but also the island of Berk itself.

A few weeks after he had defeated the Red Death, his father decided that he was going to be the chief of the tribe, at least, when he got married.

At first, he didn't feel great about taking on the job in the future, but one night, Astrid was able to convince him that he would be a great leader.

He felt very happy and lucky and grateful to be with Astrid.

Hiccup remembered back when he was at the harbour watching as Toothless was being taken away, to help the tribe locate the dragon's nest and Astrid asked him why he didn't kill Toothless.

When Hiccup said he wouldn't kill him because he looked just as afraid as he was, he realized that his mercy towards Toothless was an act of bravery, and not an act of weakness.

With knowing that, Hiccup wouldn't have been able to come up with a plan, to get back Toothless, and save the tribe from the Red Death.

He soon thought it was very soon to propose to Astrid, but deep down, he knew he couldn't live without her.

Now that they are engaged, he couldn't be happier. When Astrid began to wake up, she smiled as soon as she looked up and saw Hiccup's face.

"Good morning." Hiccup said, smiling back. "Same to you." Astrid replied.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a ring last night." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. It doesn't matter. I'm just happy you did propose." Astrid responded.

"Well, I'm leaving today. Should we tell our parents we're getting married?" Hiccup asked.

"No, after you get back from your trip, then we'll tell them together." Astrid answered.

"Sounds good." Hiccup said, and they kissed. "Well, I guess we should be heading back." Hiccup said.

"Not yet. We still have a lot of time to ourselves." Astrid mentioned. "Alright, then." Hiccup replied.

For the next hour, they stayed at the cove, and after, they walked back to the village, holding hands.

"So when I get back from my trip, we'll start planning the wedding, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, that's right. Now that's settled, you should get Toothless and the things you packed.

It would be better for you to get to that village, while the sun is up." Astrid said.

"Good idea." Hiccup said.

They had a kiss on the lips, then Hiccup went toward his house.

He grabbed the basket he packed his things in, and then he called for his best friend.

"Hey, Toothless! Are you in here?" Hiccup loudly asked.

Toothless suddenly came down the stairs, and now he was sitting in front of Hiccup.

"I hope you're ready to go flying, because we're going on a trip today."

Toothless growled and nodded, which Hiccup knew meant yes.

"Good. I just need to say goodbye to Dad, and we'll go."

Hiccup called for his father, but he didn't answer.

"Hmm, I wonder where Dad is?" Hiccup thought.

"Maybe he's at the forge, talking to Gobber."

"Stay right here, bud. I'll be back." Hiccup told Toothless.

His pet dragon nodded, and Hiccup went outside his house, and then walked to the forge.

When Hiccup got there, he called out for his dad, and Gobber, but neither of them was there.

He looked around the village, and saw that there were no vikings or dragons around.

At first, Hiccup wondered if everyone had gone on a hunting trip without him, but then thought they would all be at the Great Hall.

He took a deep breath before he began walking, up the stairs of one hundred-and-twenty five steps.

As soon as he stepped in, he saw that it was filled near capacity, and every single face- human and dragon - was looking at him.

With Hiccup not having a moment to comtemplate what was going on, the human population burst forth, crying out "Surprise!", while the dragons roared together in counterpoint.

Hiccup took a startled step backwards, only to come into contact with his father's large body.

Stoick's hands grasped Hiccup's shoulders to steady him.

"It's all for you, son." Stoick told Hiccup.

"Dad, what's all of this?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, since you are leaving today to go on a trip, that will definately mean a lot to the changes our village has made, we decided to give you a magnificient goodbye party!" Stoick said excitedly.

"Whose idea was it?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick nodded his head to the right.

When Hiccup looked in that direction, he was plesantly surprised, to see Astrid smiling, and broadly clapping with everyone else.

Astrid winked which had Hiccup's whole face suddenly turneing burning red.

He was about to walk to where she was sitting, but then his father stopped him.

"Hold on, son. I'd like to give a speech first." Hiccup nodded, and stayed near his father, as they walked to the center of the hall.

When Stoick raised his right hand, every human, and dragon immediately stopped cheering and clapping.

"Welcome, my fellow vikings and new friends! First, I would like to thank you all for coming to be here, especially since this will be the last time we'll be seeing my son for a while."

Everyone now had a confused look on their face.

"Well, you should all know, that since the alliance of vikings, and dragons has been incredible for Berk for the past year,

I have decided it would be great if other villages knew about this companionship, so my son Hiccup, and his dragon will be going on a trip for a year to the Kingdom Of Corona for dragon awareness.

To prove that dragons mean no harm and they can be your friends, your allies, your companions!"

Stoick shouted and then he took a mug of mead, and rose it up high.

"Now, let us all raise our mugs, in hope that my son will sucessfully bring the friendship of vikings and dragons to another village!"

Every viking immediately did the same, raising their mug up high, while the dragons roared together again.

"Now then, go on son, join Astrid and have fun." Stoick said as he sent Hiccup towards Astrid and the rest of the teens, as he took his seat right next to her at the head table.

Everyone else who was sitting: Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Thorston twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, immediately went to talking to Hiccup while they each ate through their meal of meat and vegetables.

"So who are you going to meet when you get to Corona?" Fishlegs asked.

"I believe I'm going to meet not just the King and Queen, but also their daughter, who is the Princess." Hiccup said.

"Hey, I bet the princess must be very pretty." Tuffnut said while giving a smile.

Astrid, along with Ruffnut, were now glaring at Tuffnut, which caused his smile to disappear.

"Either way, there's already only one girl in the world for me." Hiccup said, giving Astrid one of his goofy grins.

Astrid smiled back, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Wow, you two seem very happy." Ruffnut said.

"Yes we are. In fact, don't tell anyone what we told you, but the truth is... we're getting married." Astrid said.

At first, the other teens looked shocked, but eventually had a happy on their face.

"I thought you said we'll wait to tell everyone." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Yes, but I never said we'll wait to tell our friends." Astrid said.

"So, was this party your idea?" Hiccup asked Astrid before taking a bite a meat.

"Well, I mentioned it, and everyone else was interested and thought it should happen. What do you think?" Astrid asked.

"I think it's pretty special." Hiccup replied while smiling.

When they heard that musicians were preparing to play music, Hiccup suddenly stood up.

"Hey, Astrid. Would you like to dance?" He asked while holding out his hand.

"I would love to." Astrid replied, as she took Hiccup's hand and they went to where the dance floor was, and they began dancing to the sounds of drums, pipes, flutes, and harps.

They had a great time dancing.

After a while, Hiccup decided that while he was having fun, he should be leaving to Corona by now.

"Excuse me for ending our dance, but I really think I must go on my trip." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Astrid replied, and immediately gave him a big hug.

"Just make sure to be careful." Hiccup nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." He walked over to wher his father was.

"Hey dad, I think it's time for me to go now." Hiccup said.

"Okay, son. Do you need help getting your things?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, that's okay. I can do that on my own. Could you help me down the steps?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, but first, let me tell everyone you're leaving." Stoick said.

Hiccup nodded, and then watched his father walk to the center of the hall.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like all of you to know that my son has decided to leave for his trip now, so we will watch him as he and his dragon fly off to Corona."

Stoick returned to Hiccup to help down the steps, while every viking and dragon followed.

When he was at the bottom of the steps, Hiccup went to his house to get Toothless and the basket which he packed his things in.

Once he was inside, he went upstairs to put on his riding vest.

"Hey, Toothless. Come with me, bud. It's time to go." Hiccup told to his dragon when he came downstairs.

Toothless nodded, and immediately followed his rider.

They walked over to the cliff of the island, and Hiccup attached his basket with Toothless, and when he looked back, he smiled as everyone, from his father, and Astrid, and rest of the tribe starting cheering.

Hiccup turned around, and climbed aboard his best friend, as he slided his foot into the stirrup.

"Farewell," Astrid whispered to Hiccup, though he couldn't hear her. "Godspeed. Make good choices."

"Ready, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless snorted, and the rider and dragon shot off the cliff and into the sky.

Everyone watched until they were only a speck in the distance, and finally, until they had disappeared altogether.

Hiccup felt fantastic as they soared out over the churning ocean waves gleaming in the sunshine.

Suddenly, Hiccup began to think about Tuffnut said. "Hmm, I wonder if the princess really is pretty..."


	5. A Task For The Princess

**_Chapter 5: A Task For The Princess_**

Rapunzel didn't feel happy as she woke up in her four poster bed, in the castle she was now living with her real parents.

Even though she was in the place where she should have been all these years, there were still things she missed so badly.

First of all, she missed having long,beautiful, blonde hair that was seventy feet long.

There were many things she had done with her hair: used it as a swing, wrapped it around objects, like a pulley or a door handle, had it braided with flowers.

Most importantly, she was able to heal and reverse aging when she sang a special song.

She would sing that song while a woman named Mother Gothel stroked her hair with a brush.

There are times when Rapunzel would miss her.

Whether it is right or not, she has considered Mother Gothel her mother for eighteen years.

It was hard for Rapunzel to stop seeing her as one.

The King and Queen, despite what they do to make up for all the lost time, don't really know her.

They have to keep being reminded of her favourite foods, what dresses she'd approve of, what instruments she plays, and what books take her interest.

"Mother Gothel would have known everything." Rapunzel thought, then instantly regretted it.

"Mother Gothel was selfish, and she never loved me. She only wanted me for my hair."

She still wonders, though, remembering all the hours, the days, the months, and the years of careful attention that Mother Gothel had spent with her as she was growing up.

Rapunzel was taught to read and sing, cook and bake, polish and wax, mop the floor and do laundry.

She also learned to play guitar and with darts, knit and sew, make candles, and puzzles and paper mache, do ballet and chess, and pottery and ventriloquy.

It had been Mother Gothel who suggested that Rapunzel use her painting abilites to decorate the walls of the tower.

Whenever Rapunzel got sick, Mother Gothel would spend days and nights at her side, bringing her entertainment, and convincing her to eat the food she made.

Finally, there were the white shells Mother Gothel brought from a three day journey, just so Rapunzel could have a nice shade of yellow paint.

'I love you. I love you more. I love you most,' the words that still haunt her, and she is still not sure they're entirely untrue, but there is no use dwelling on the past.

Rapunzel has a whole new world to explore now, and she wished the man she loved, Eugene Fitzherbert, was around to do that with her.

At first, Rapunzel was very afraid Eugene would still be punished for all the crimes he committed as Flynn Rider.

Especially if he received the death penalty, but she managed to tell her parents that it was Eugene who saved her from Mother Gothel and brought her back to the kingdom.

Eugene was immediately granted a pardon of all those crimes, so he wouldn't be facing death, or any time in jail, but he still needed to prove he was a changed man.

He decided to enlist in the Royal Guard, but it required taking many lessons, for which he was at first hesitant, but then went through with them.

For the first year, the couple did their best to spend time with each other while Rapunzel had her princess lessons, and Eugene had his own with the Royal Guard.

After he finally finished his lessons, Eugene had to be sent off for a year to visit the neighboring kingdoms.

Rapunzel was disappointed that Eugene would be missing two special events that will take place in Corona this year:

her very first royal ball, for which the lessons she was taking were to have her prepared and ready.

Rapunzel had hoped Eugene could have been able to come, but she's sure to still have a royal escort for the ball.

There also happens to be her birthday, for which she spent her last one with Eugene in a boat to finally see the floating lanterns.

Before, the King and Queen and all the people in the kingdom released thousands of those lanterns in hope that their lost princess would return.

Now that she has returned, this time, everyone will join together in the palace courtyard to dance and release the lanterns in joy and happiness.

Suddenly, Rapunzel heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, and a servant entered the room and did a curtsy before speaking to Rapunzel.

"Good morning, Princess!" The servant said cheerfully. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes, I did." Rapunzel replied while nodding.

"Well, that's good. Now, you should get dressed, because your parents want to talk to you." The servant explained.

"This early?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, dear. It seems very important." The servant replied.

"Okay then. I'll get dressed." Rapunzel immediately got up, and walked to her bathroom to get cleaned up, while the servant worked on the bed, rearranging it with fresh, clean sheets.

After Rapunzel had a shower, and wrapped herself in a plush towel, she went to her drawer and found a new pink dress to wear.

When the servant had finished making the bed, she led Rapunzel out of her bedroom, down the grand stairs, and the hall to the dining room.

When Rapunzel arrived, she saw her parents, King Henry and Queen Marina, smiling, while sitting side by side at the table.

Rapunzel took a seat across from her parents, and happily greeted them. "Good morning, mom and dad!" Rapunzel said.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Queen Marina kindly asked.

"I'm great. The servant said there's something you both wanted to talk to me about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes dear. Now, have you heard of Berk?" King Henry asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, dad, what is Berk?" She asked.

"It's an island, a village where a tribe of vikings live. A month ago, one of them, who happens to bethe chief of the tribe, visited our kingdom.

See, he told us that, for the past 300 years, their island has been plauged by attacks from dragons that steal their livestock and burn their buildings.

Then, on one night, while an attack was happening very early in the morning, a young viking, who happens to be the chief's son,

decided he was going to capture and kill a dragon for the very first time, so he could show the tribe that he was a truel viking.

He wanted to catch the most rare and intelligent dragon, which is called the Night Fury, and with the help of an invention he made himself, he was able to capture this dragon.

Though it took a long time, he found it trapped in his invention, and so he got out a knife, taking small steps to make sure if it was atill alive,

and it was, and just before he was about to lower the knife, he took one look at the dragon's eyes, and he just couldn't do it.

He set the dragon free, and while the dragon soon cornered him, it decided not to kill the viking either.

The viking and the dragon soon started a friendship, and together, the viking discovered the truth behind the dragons' raid of his village:

they were stealing the livestock to bring over to another island to a dragon that was bigger than all of them.

They realized that the dragons were forced to feed the big dragon from what they steal from Berk, or else, the big dragon ate them instead.

The viking and his dragon immediately came up with a plan to defeat this big dragon, and later they did, and after that, the dragons became pets and companions for everyone in the village, and it's been a whole year since that happened." King Henry concluded.

"So all of that happened because the chief's son wouldn't kill a dragon?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's right, and what's more is, later today, he and his pet dragon are not only coming to our kingdom to visit, but they're staying with us." Queen Marina said.

"Really? For how long?" Rapuznel asked. "About a year." King Henry answered.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Rapunzel replied cheerfully.

"Which is why we have a task for you." Queen Marina said.

"Okay, so what is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your task is to make sure that they're having a good time here at all times, that they feel comfortable and relaxed while they're here.

You'll introduce them to the people of the kingdom and show them to all the shops and activities." King Henry said.

"Mom, dad, don't worry, I promise I'll do this task right," Rapunzel said, while she went over and gave both her parents a hug.

"By the way, do the viking and dragon have a name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, the viking's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, and his dragon's name is Toothless." Queen Marina answered.

"Why is the dragon named Toothless?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sorry dear, we don't know. You'll have to ask Hiccup when they arrive." King Henry replied.

"Okay then, I'll do that." Rapunzel said, and then walked back up to her room.

When she laid down on her bed, Pascal, the chameleon who was her best friend, suddenly crawled up the bed post and laid down next to her face.

"I guess you got a good night's sleep, huh?" Rapunzel asked. Pascal happily squeaked, which obviously meant yes.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling great, because we'll be having guests coming over to stay with us!" Pascal suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"I know, it's great, especially because I'll have something to do to keep myself busy while Eugene is away." Rapunzel said.

She soon started to think about the viking. "Hmm...Hiccup...now that sounds like a cute name for a boy..."


	6. Destination Reached

_**Chapter 6: Destination Reached**_

As they flew across the waves of the water, Hiccup and Toothless were both enjoying the majestic scenery.

The clouds looked as if someone had painted them across the sky, and they reflected down onto the ocean, which looked glassy in the sunlight.

Hiccup kept thinking about how it's going to be when he and his best friend meet the Princess and her family.

"I really hope they all like Toothless, because that would be great!" Hiccup thought to himself.

"I wonder if I should take the Princess on a flight. While I don't think Astrid would be happy about it if I did, but I'm sure the Princess would love this!

You know, being up high in the sky, being able to touch the clouds, and see all the amazing colours. Although it wouldn't be a date.

It would only happen just to prove that dragons are friendly and can help us with anything." Hiccup suddenly stopped thinking when Toothless roared.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, and when he looked up, he saw they were getting close to a craggy hillside, and decided to land there.

As soon as they did, Hiccup carried the basket with one hand while Toothless walked by his side.

"Maybe the princess has a pet of her own. If she does, then I'm hope Toothless will get along with him or her," Hiccup thought.

After a few hours of walking through the forest, Toothless' ears suddenly perked up, as he heard the sound of trees moving and people talking.

Toothless lightly growled, as the sounds were coming closer, so close Hiccup could hear them, and he put down the basket he was carrying and put his hand on Toothless' nose.

"Don't worry, bud. I'm sure it's nothing." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, a group of three men came out of some bushes, and were now facing the young viking and his pet dragon.

Hiccup and Toothless saw that they were all wearing armor and helmets that looked very different, especially becausethey had an image of a sun on them.

They were also wearing white gloves and black boots.

One of them then came forward and took a scroll from his pocket and unrolled it.

"Are you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third?" The guard asked. "Yes, that's me." Hiccup said, while nodding.

"We are the Royal Guard of the Kingdom of Corona, and we have been instructed from the royal family to bring you to their castle,

which is where you will be staying with the King and Queen and their daughter, the Princess, for exactly an entire year."

Hiccup's eyes widened, as he didn't know until now that he was going to stay with the Princess and her family.

Hiccup snapped out of it when another guard asked if he was alright. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup said.

"Now then, if you could follow us, we'll reach our destination in no time." One of the guards said.

Much later, the sounds of the kingdom began to ring in the distance.

When Hiccup and Toothless heard the sound, they went to find the source, as they both darted to the crest of a nearby hill,

and in front of them, lay a kingdom that was more amazing than anything they could have ever imagined.

Bordered by a body of crystal-blue water, an elegant castle sparkled in the sun, flags flying from the top of its many spires.

A village of lovely stone and wood cottages and small bridges nestled at its base.

Hiccup began to believe that living in the Kingdom of Corona would be so better than living at a village where it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three.

"Excuse me?" A guard asked.

Hiccup turned around and saw the guards over by a bridge.

"Once we cross this bridge, we're at the kingdom." The guard said.

Hiccup and Toothless went over and followed the guards across the bridge made of white bricks.

Once they reached the kingdom's gates, they began to walk on the cobblestone streets, and Hiccup looked around and saw that Corona had more buildings than Berk has now.

There are so many thatched- roofed houses and inviting shops.

He also noticed everyone in the village, young and old, male and female, human and animal,

were staring at him and Toothless, at least until a guard told everyone to get back to what they were even doing.

After a while of walking up the streets, Hiccup and Toothless and the guards made it to the large door of the castle, and the guards knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened and standing in front of them were the King and Queen of the kingdom.

"Thank you for bringing them here, gentlemen. We'll take it from here," King Henry told the guards.

They all nodded and started walking back to the village.

"Now then, as you know, we've been expecting, well, both of you. So please come in," King Henry said.

"You don't mind having a dragon in your castle, sir?" Hiccup asked.

The Queen shook her head. "Of course not. As long as it doesn't eat anything that's not food and it doesn't make a mess." Queen Marina said.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise I'll keep an eye on Toothless." Hiccup agreed.

"By the way, why is your dragon's name 'Toothless'?" King Henry asked.

"Maybe we should sit down somewhere so you'll both know not just that, but so much more too." Hiccup replied.

Both the King and Queen nodded and let Hiccup and Toothless in, and then closed the door.

Hiccup was amazed as he looked around the castle.

It was magnificient, especially since he saw it had many pictures and paintings across the walls.

Finally, they all came to the dining room, and both the eyes of the young viking and his dragon widened when they saw it.

The table had the size to feed about fifty people.

The King and Queen each took a seat on the right, while Hiccup took a seat from the left, and Toothless had laid down on the carpet near him.

They didn't know about his new leg, at least not yet, since he had it hidden in another boot he was wearing.

"Wait a minute, our princess should be here too. I'm sure she'll want to know everything. Rapunzel!" King Henry shouted.

The King and Queen got out of their chairs to stand, while Hiccup did the same.

Just about five minutes passed before the Princess came in their sight.

Hiccup could not believe his eyes of the young woman he was looking at.

She had slender, green eyes, and short brown hair just like him.

She was wearing a purple dress with long pink sleeves and a lavender corset.

Finally, she was barefoot, which Hiccup thought was very odd.

Rapunzel was now standing in front of him.

"Rapunzel, I'd like you to meet who we were talking about earlier today.

This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and this is Toothless, his dragon." Queen Marina told her daughter.

When Rapunzel stuck out her hand, Hiccup just looked confused.

"You're supposed to shake her hand. It's how people greet each other." King Henry acknowledged.

Hiccup immediately went out and shook the Princess' hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Rapunzel said softly.

Hiccup slightly blushed when he heard the Princess' voice.

"I wonder if she has a great singing voice." Hiccup thought.

Rapunzel went over and had a seat between her mother and father.

The King and Queen both sat down, as well as Hiccup.

"First of all, I named the dragon Toothless because of his retractable teeth. Is there anything else you want to know?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel raised her hand. "What's it like now having dragons as your pets?" She asked.

"It's great! We can fly anywhere with them. Now, we feel very safe when they're around. They can protect us, no matter what." Hiccup answered.

"Please, Hiccup. Tell us your story. How did you end the three hundred war between vikings and dragons?" Queen Marina asked.

Hiccup began the story of what happened a year ago, first with how he caught Toothless with the bolas-cannon shooting contraption he made, along with the many other inventions he came up with.

Why he decided not to kill him, and let him go.

How he and Toothless slowly started to trust each other, and developed a make-shirt harness and prosthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight.

How his experiences with Toothless were able to transfer to the classes of dragon training with the other species of dragons.

What the real reason was for why all those dragons have been raiding their village for so long, and finally, his plan to defeat the giant dragon that was controlling them.

By the time Hiccup had finished the story, it was begininng to be dark outside.

"Well, that was a very great story. I still can't believe that it's all true." King Henry said.

"Rapunzel, I think it's time we show Hiccup the room where he'll be staying, don't you think?" The King asked his daughter.

"Yes! Absolutely." Rapunzel said cheerfully.

"Hiccup, please bring your things, and follow us." Queen Marina said.

Hiccup nodded, and grabbed his basket.

"C'mon bud, we're going upstairs." Hiccup told to his dragon, who was by his side, as they followed the Princess and her parents up the grand stairs.


	7. Royal Treatment

_**Chapter 7: Royal Treatment**_

"Mr. Haddock, I hope that you and your dragon will find the room we chose for your accommodations to come to your satisfaction." Queen Marina said, only to receive a look a confusion on Hiccup's face.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I didn't really understand what you just said. Back at my village, I've never heard anyone talk like that before." Hiccup replied.

"What my mother meant to say when she said that was we hope you and Toothless will like the room that you'll be staying in for the year." Rapunzel responded.

"I think me and Toothless should at least see what our room looks like first if we're going to be sure about that." Hiccup mentioned.

"Oh, both of you have absolutely nothing to worry about, because every room in this castle has impressively beautiful qualities, which makes each of them very special to us." King Henry explained.

"That's good to know, and I hope one of these qualities is that they have enough space for a dragon, because in Berk, Toothless always had to stay outside my house to get a good night's sleep." Hiccup said.

"Really? Dragons have finally become your friends in Berk, but not any of the houses can fit a dragon, especially yours? It must be a disappointment for them not to be with their human every night." Rapunzel replied.

"The dragons don't really mind at all, and besides, it's much better that way. While the island became a home for the dragons, every house is more of a home for only the Vikings, and the only place that can fit everyone altogether is the Great Hall." Hiccup said.

"What's the Great Hall? Is that place an enormous hallway, just like the ones that we have right here in this castle?" Rapunzel asked, and what she got after asking that was look of bafflement on the faces of both Toothless and Hiccup.

"No, Rapunzel, it's not a hallway. It's actually a large building which is served for a multitude of purposes. It's for talking, eating, drinking, and having a meeting." Hiccup explained.

"Well then, it seems like you're quite lucky to be in Corona, because the kingdom definately has a lot of buildings for everyone to do all of those things." Rapunzel mentioned.

"Great. Me and Toothless can't wait to see what Corona has to offer while we're staying here. Anyway, have we reached our room yet or do we still need to keep going?" Hiccup asked.

"It's good that all of us had been talking to keep ourselves busy while finding it, because we finally made it to your new room, Hiccup. Are you and Toothless ready to see it?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I sure do know that I am! What about you, bud?" Hiccup asked, turning over to face his scaly friend, who kindly gave a short growl as a response.

King Henry came toward the door and once he had opened it, both the Viking and his dragon were simply amazed, because they had never seen a room like this before in their lives.

Even though the bedroom did have much more space than the one Hiccup had back in Berk, the very first thing that he immediately noticed was the bed to the left side.

It was a four-poster bed which had decorative fabric draped across the upper space between the posts and a solid swath of cloth that created a canopy directly over the bed.

Hiccup could also see a door that was over on the right side, and it instantly peaked at his curiosity. "Could someone please happen to tell me what's behind that door?" Hiccup asked.

"It leads the way to your very own personal bathroom, Mr. Haddock. You can have either a shower or a bath, and I'm sure the warm water will come useful with both of them." Queen Marina answered.

"Would it be alright for me to show you and Toothless around the room? You've only heard just one thing about the room that makes it so special." Rapunzel suggested.

She was about to walk even further into Toothless and Hiccup's room when someone had laid a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder to keep her from going another step.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid that there's isn't much time for that right now because it's very late and that's why we should get back to our own bedrooms and get some sleep." King Henry mentioned.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry, but it's just always so exciting to have a new visitor come to our kingdom! Hiccup and Toothless must be so tired and exhausted." Rapunzel replied.

"Before you guys go, I'd like to thank you for being so nice and understanding about all of this. What I mean by that is all of you being okay with me and my best friend staying here in your kingdom." Hiccup kindly said.

"Your welcome, Mr. Haddock. You seem to be such a sweet young man to say that, and so we'll make sure to have everyone treat in Corona you and your dragon with the utmost respect." Queen Marina responded.

"Thank you very much, and good night." Hiccup said, while giving a bow to be polite and thoughtful for them.

"Good night, and enjoy your brand new room, Mr. Haddock." The King and Queen both said at the same time before closing the door.

Once the door was shut, Toothless instantly found a good space on the floor to lay down, and soon he was quickly down and out, sleeping like a hard rock.

Hiccup raised one of his arms and quickly gave a sniff of his body odor, and even though it wasn't that bad, and it usually never was, he still felt that it wouldn't be so early to get himself fresh and clean.

Cleanliness was obviously an important thing to Hiccup, because during the time he grew up in Berk, he would take a bath three or four times each week.

Hiccup had always known that if anyone ever did find out, people would make fun of him, and that's why he was so worried when Astrid had asked him about it.

While she did uproariously laugh at first, Astrid gave Hiccup a deep kiss and told him that she really didn't have any complaints about it at all.

Snotlout and Tuffnut had also found out about Hiccup's bathing habits, and seemed to take great delight –especially Snotlout- in making fun of him, telling him

that he was being girly, to which Hiccup invariably retorted that, as far as he was concerned, _he_ didn't smell like a crate of two-years old fishes that even dragons

would not consider edible, and that _he_ was the one who had _Astrid_ for a _girlfriend, _and_ S_notlout usually would visibly deflate at that.

When Hiccup opened the door to the bathroom and slowly walked inside, he was really blown away with the bathroom's marvelous features.

It had a large private cast iron bathtub with porcelain interior on a "claw foot" pedestal, which was much different than the ones that they used to bathe in Berk.

The bathtubs that the Vikings used were also constructed by them with wooden staves and steel bands very much like a very large barrel, and the staves were usually made of redwood, cedar, or teak.

The floor was created with many tiles of the same shape and size making a remarkable hexagon pattern, which Hiccup thought was pretty neat and nifty.

Hiccup walked over to take a look at the huge rectangle-shaped mirror which had enough space for both him and Toothless to see their reflection at the same time.

In fact, Toothless could be able to feel free and go around the bathroom, just as long as he was careful and didn't accidentally break anything.

Hiccup saw on top of the drawer that there were a lot of things that he had never seen before, which included face cloths, bars of soap, and bottles of shampoo, body lotion, bath foam, and conditioner.

The Viking walked over to the bathtub and saw two glass knobs connected to it, with one of them having a capital letter 'H' in the colour of bright red, while the other featured a capital 'C' in the colour of light blue.

Hiccup quickly knew what the coloured letters meant, which were hot and cold, so since he obviously wanted a nice, warm bath, Hiccup turned the 'H' knob on the left until water started to come out and into the tub.

Hiccup did the same routine with taking off his clothing, starting with his fur vest, and then his green tunic, both his fur boots, one that was covering his right foot, and the other, which was covering his prosthetic leg.

He also took off his brown belt, and brown pants, and then his underwear.

Finally, Hiccup carefully removed his prosthetic, and he safely left it on the ground, while he laid his clothes in an organized pile on the drawer.

The dragon rider got himself into the white tub by raising the half of his left leg and then his right foot before he was finally settled and comfortable.

_Yes, _Hiccup thought as he smiled to herself and let all the muscles of his body relax into the warm, welcoming water in the bathtub.

For a good moment of time, which was about ten minutes, Hiccup stayed in a cool, calm, and collected position while keeping his eyes closed before he felt that he was good and ready to come out.

Before he did that, Hiccup pulled out the cork from the bottom of the tub to have the water drained through the pipes from beneath the floors of the castle.

To dry himself off, he used a long towel, which was a great combination of being soft, smooth, quite fluffy, and put on a bathrobe which was just as light and comfortable.

Hiccup grabbed his clothes from the drawer and his prosthetic from off the hexagon-tiled floor, and once he had just walked out of the bathroom, Hiccup heard a knock on the door, which was quick and not so loud, but he was sure that he had heard it.

He took a short moment to reattach his prosthetic before going over and opening the door, and he was expecting that it was King Henry or Queen Marina, or it could have been both of them behind the door, but to his surprise, this person wasn't either of them.

It happened to be their young daughter, Rapunzel, who seemed to have a mixed look of worry and excitement on her face, which obviously caused much concern for Hiccup.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked, and Rapunzel shook her head before giving a response back to him.

"No, Hiccup, nothing's wrong. Even though it's very late, and not really such a good time, it's just that I wanted to check up on you, and see how you were doing in your new room and... oh my gosh! Hiccup, what happened to your left leg?" Rapunzel asked, while looking down at Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"It's really a long story, but if you would like to know what happened, please do come in, but just make sure not to wake up Toothless, even though he's a heavy sleeper." Hiccup replied, while having the door open for her.

Being very careful, Rapunzel had slowly started to make her way through the door, and once she was inside the room, Hiccup quietly closed the door before walking over to her.


	8. What Once Was Mine

_**Chapter 8: What Once Was Mine**_

"Rapunzel, I hope you don't mind, but before we talk, I'd really like to change into a set of different clothes for when I go to bed later tonight." Hiccup said.

"Of course, and I promise that I'll make sure not to wake up Toothless while I wait here on this bed for you to change and come back." Rapunzel replied.

Hiccup gave a smile before he grabbed his clothes from the bed, from which he had laid them down on, and walked over to the bathroom, and once he was inside, Hiccup closed the door behind him.

While Hiccup was changing in the bathroom, Rapunzel kept herself occupied by quietly watching Toothless, and she soon became simply fasinated with the deep and heavy cat-like sound he was making.

Less than five minutes have passed before Hiccup eventually came out of the bathroom, which captured Rapunzel's attention with the sound of the door opening, as she instantly turned her head to see him.

Hiccup was barefoot while wearing a long white shirt and pants that were also the colour of white, and he made his way over to the bed, trying to be as silent as he could, but that was actually impossible with the prosthetic foot squeaking with every step he took.

Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a few giggles from hearing the squeaks from the prosthetic, since she thought it sounded a little funny, but she instantly soon felt bad about doing so, because the prosthetic was the exact thing that she wanted Hiccup to tell her about.

Hiccup sat down on the bed and took a deep breath for himself and a short glance before turning around to face Rapunzel and start having a conversation with her.

"Do you remember when I told you and your parents about the time when me and Toothless were fighting against the giant dragon known as the Red Death?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I remember and it was an amazing story to hear, and why do you ask? Was there anything else that you forgot to tell while you were talking about that part of the story?" Rapunzel replied.

"No, I didn't forget. It's just that I decided not to include a certain moment, and it happened after we managed to defeat the Red Death, but since you want to know of what happened to my leg, I'd like to tell you about the events leading up to it first, but only if you don't mind at least." Hiccup responded.

"I don't mind, Hiccup. Please, I'd like to hear everything." Rapunzel said right before she just stayed silent, while having her legs crossed, and nodding again, and she kept Hiccup continue on with what he was talking about to her.

"Even though I tried to steer Toothless away, the prosthetic tail that I made for him had caught on fire from the Red Death unleashing a long stream from its' mouth, and the brief sound told me all I needed to know: we didn't have much time left!

An idea had stuck me. Maybe I could trick the Red Death into crashing into the ground, and I would still need a way to make sure it died, however.

We had managed to get the Red Death's attention before making the fastest dive we had ever performed and cleared the ash cloud and saw the ground approaching fast, but not fast enough.

Even worse, the Red Death was gaining once more, and the smoldering holes in its wings were having no effect on its descent, and so I raced once again for an idea, and I came up with something.

While the Red Death may have been fireproof on the outside, it couldn't be on the inside too, and just when the the Red Death had closed in on us, with the loud hiss of gas building up to blast us from its' mouth, I yelled out "Now" to Toothless.

That's when he instantly flipped around in midair, so we were flying backwards, facing the Red Death's open mouth.

With his last shot, Toothless launched a blue fireball right in the massive ball of green gas that was forming in the Red Death's mouth, and it had the desired effect with starting to ignite and cook the insides of the big dragon's insides.

The Red Death's eight eyes widened as the gas inside it ignited, creating a large, deadly fireball in its throat, and the Red Death's throat caught on fire and slowly began to started to explode from the inside out!

It spread its wings out and tried to slow down its fall, but to no avail, with but its wings were tearing, and several holes had ripped through the membrane.

We were suddenly being dragged back almost right into the monster's jaws, but luckily, Toothless barely managed to avoid it and all of the hot air blew us higher up into the air!

The Red Death hit the beach headfirst, creating a massive explosion that rocked the entire island, with fire beginning to consume it.

Toothless flapped both sets of wings furiously, while all I could do was hang on and steer him through the spikes as the flames kept getting closer and closer!

The material on Toothless' artificial fin finally succumbed to the fire, and my heart skipped a beat as the cloth was torn off, leaving behind only the metal frame.

However, we still had enough momentum going to get us clear and, with care, glide to the ground, but however, I didn't anticipate the Red's Death massive clubbed tail headed straight for us.

I tried to swerve us out of the way, praying that it would just pass over, but it was too late as the large and bulbous tail impacted heavily on our left side, throwing me off of the saddle.

Everything went dark after that, but not before I felt something wrap around my entire body, but I didn't know what it was at the time because I had already been knocked out by the club on the dragon's tail." Hiccup finished, and took a long breath after talking for so long.

"So I guess that it must have been Toothless who had protected you from the fire by using his wings to cover you up." Rapunzel said, assuming that's what happened.

"Yes, and every day, I'm so grateful to know that he was willing to sacrifice his own life to save mine, because if it wasn't for him doing that, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Hiccup replied, while turning to give a smile at his sleeping scaly friend.

"Hiccup, you're very lucky to have Toothless as a best friend, but what I still don't understand is how part of your left leg had managed to get so badly injured. Do you know what happened?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Rapunzel, to be honest, I'm still not sure what happened to my leg. My dad hasn't told me and I haven't asked him. There's a certain amount of things that could have happened between the time the Red Death's tail knocked us out of the sky and the time my dad found us crumpled on the ground, and I'd rather not speculate. If Toothless had anything, _anything_ _at all_ to do with it, he did it because there wasn't any other way." Hiccup explained.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. I completely understand that. So exactly how long were you unconscious, and during that time, were you able to feel any pain when they got rid of the injured part of your leg and attached a prosthetic?" Rapunzel asked, while she was surprised with herself for even asking such questions.

"I might have been knocked out for about a month or maybe even less than that, and yes, the pain I felt from the operation, was quite unbearable for me to handle. As soon as I started walking on the prosthetic, I knew that it was going to take a while for me to get used to it.

No matter what, Toothless was always there for me whenever I had any sort of trouble, and especially when I'm sleeping the prosthetic would suddenly cause so much pain which would leave me in sweat and screaming in the middle of the night.

I also remember having nightmares of the battle with the Red Death on most nights with each and every one of them starting from the moment that me and Toothless were leading the Red Death into the ground, but after I woke up, Toothless would make sure to help me feel better." Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, you should know that I used to have many nightmares that would cause for me to be either crying or screaming." Rapunzel mentioned, and what she just said had captured the Viking's interests.

"Really, and do you still remember what your nightmares were about. I mean, if they made you scream and cry, did any of them include thunder and lightning or any scary monsters?" Hiccup asked, and then he felt quite stupid for saying those things, because he didn't want to have Rapunzel scared.

"No, they were usually about my hair, and even though you're probably not going to believe this, but I didn't really grow up with my hair always being short and brown. As long as you don't mind, I'd like to explain how it was different." Rapunzel requested, to which Hiccup responded by giving a simple nod.

"A very long time ago, a drop of sunlight fell to the ground and grew into a magical golden flower with healing abilities. One day, an elderly woman named Gothel found the flower and discovered its' powers when she sang to it.

She was determined to keep this secret from the rest of the world and hid the flower to keep herself beautiful and young forever, as hundreds of years passed, and in that time a nearby kingdom prospered.

Sadly, the young Queen fell deathly ill while pregnant, and soon the entire kingdom searched for a cure, but eventually a few guards had managed to find the flower and Gothel was powerless to stop them.

After drinking a broth made from the flower, the Queen was cured and the flower's abilities were given to her unborn child, which resided in her unusually long golden hair, and to celebrate the birth, the King and Queen released a floating lantern into the sky.

In the middle of nighttime, Gothel carefully broke into the royal couple's room and snuck up to the baby's crib. When she tried to cut a lock of the baby's hair, Gothel saw that the hair turned brown and lost its power.

Gothel decided to kidnap the infant instead and the King and Queen were awakened by their baby, but it was too late, and for many months, the people of the kingdom searched and searched, but they could never find their princess.

Gothel had isolated the baby in a hidden tower far away from the rest of the world, and raised her as her own daughter, whiel refusing to let the girl go outside, telling her the world was a dangerous place where people would try to hurt her and use her gift for themselves.

Every year on the girl's birthday for the next eighteen years, her parents and the people of the kingdom released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in the hope that the lost princess would return one day, and luckily she did." Rapunzel finished.

"So in order for Gothel to receive the magic from your hair at anytime, what needed to happen?" Hiccup asked, while he was still in amazment that Rapunzel used to have long, blonde hair which was magical.

"The person must have themselves in physical contact with the hair in order for the magic to work when someone sings the song, and the hair also emitted a glowing light when the magic worked, and the song goes like this," Rapunzel said before singing the healing incantation.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Hiccup was left absolutely stunned in amazement from hearing Rapunzel's voice for a while, and then he soon snapped out of it when Rapunzel kept calling his name for a few times.

"Are you okay, Hiccup? It looked like you just didn't seem yourself for a moment there. Could it have been my singing, because I'm usually great at it. Pascal and my parents always look happy when they hear my voice." Rapunzel assumed.

"Yes, Rapunzel, I'm just great, and you really do have a wonderful voice. That's why I wasn't so focused for you to have my attention. I'm sorry for making you think otherwise." Hiccup replied.

"Thank you, Hiccup, and it's good to know that because now I can officially add you to the incredibly long list of people in Corona who enjoy hearing me sing, and if you want, whenever you're not in a good mood, I could sing to make you feel better, at least, if you think that it would help." Rapunzel suggested.

"I'm sure that it would, but I really don't think that it's necessary right now, but wait, do you actually have that kind of list? Did it take a long time for you to make it?" Hiccup asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that part I said about the list was all just a joke. Even though I'm the princess of the kingdom, I'm sure that everyone would like my singing even if I wasn't a part of royalty." Rapunzel answered.

"How did you finally get yourself to not only leave that tower in the woods but also escape that woman who kidnapped you from your parents? Did you have anybody help you out?" Hiccup asked.

"While I did get plenty of encouragement from Pascal over the years, it wasn't until in one day before my birthday came, when a famous thief known as Flynn Rider had chosen to sneak into the tower to hide because he had stolen my crown from this castle.

He had kept the crown in a satchel, and after I knocked him out with a frying pan, I was able to hide it under the staircase to my room, and have him tied up in a chair with my hair being tangled all around him.

After talking for a while, we had managed to make a deal with each other, which was for Flynn to take me to see the lanterns and safely return me back to the tower, and only then I would give his satchel back to him." Rapunzel explained.

"Rapunzel, do you know whatever happened to Flynn? Did he keep your crown and run away or did he get sent back here to serve his punishment?" Hiccup asked, wanting to know much more about what's happened in Rapunzel's life.

"I would love to stay and tell you, but I think that it's time for me to go back to my room and get some much needed sleep, and I'm sure that you should too." Rapunzel mentioned.

"Yes, you're right, and Rapunzel, I just have to say that it was very nice for us to stay up and talk with each other, so thank you very much." Hiccup replied, while showing another one of his lopsided grins.

"Your welcome, and I'm so glad that we'll get to have a lot more conversations like this while you and Toothless are staying here with us. Goodnight." Rapunzel said, giving the Viking a quick hug before she walked over and closed the door behind her.

Hiccup took off his prosthetic and left it near the bed before getting into the sheets, and he eventually had gone to sleep, while having all of the things that Rapunzel told him in his mind.


	9. Big Breakfast

_**Chapter 9: Big Breakfast**_

Hiccup made a great big yawn and stretched out his arms when he started to wake up, and eventually realized that the bed he was in during his sleep last night felt much more comfortable for him than the one in his bedroom back on Berk.

It was completely constructed out of wood except for the pillow and blanket, and there was only one of each with those, but this bed not only featured two extra pillows, but also a lot of sheets and blankets, which made it quite easy and relaxed for Hiccup.

He looked up to check and see if Toothless was still sleeping or not, and to the Viking's suprise, his dragon suddenly came out from the left side of his bed, gently nudging Hiccup with his snout then put his paws up and started licking my face completely overjoyed at seeing me awake.

"It's nice to see you too, bud, even though we were only a few feet from each other. Good morning." Hiccup said, while wrapping his arms around his dragon's neck, and he suddenly remembered that if Toothless put any more of his weight to the bed, it could start to be destroyed.

"Toothless, please, you have to get off the bed, because we wouldn't want to give a bad message to the royal family by ruining the room that we're staying in." Hiccup reminded, and the Night Fury kindly obeyed with carefully getting himself off Hiccup's bed.

"Thanks, buddy, and just to let you know, while you were asleep, the Princess of the kingdom made a visit to our room last night, and the two of us ended up talking for what felt like forever, and she seemed really nice, so you don't really need to worry about me spending time with Rapunzel, because she's not like Astrid, at least, when you first met her." Hiccup said, as he got out of his bed, and attached his prosthetic right away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be in the bathroom so that I can change", Hiccup added, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Only a few minutes had passed by until Hiccup came out wearing his usual Viking attire, and he just put his folded pajamas back into the basket of his things when the door opened and Toothless immediately bared his teeth, growling, but he stopped when a woman appeared, but this time, she wasn't Rapunzel or even her mother, and the woman seemed to be wearing a nurse like uniform.

"Good morning, Mr. Haddock! It's good to see that you're already out of bed and all dressed up, so I suggest that you and your dragon should make your way down to the dining table in time for breakfast, and you don't need to worry about the bed, because it's my job to take care of that for you." The maid informed.

"Thanks, miss, it's really kind of you to do that, and c'mon, Toothless, let's bring ourselves downstairs before the food gets too cold for us to eat." Hiccup said, just as the maid took a few steps away from the door to let them go through.

Hiccup and Toothless made sure to be extra careful not to trip while going down the stairs, and once they approached the dining room table, the Viking and his dragon saw that both the King and Queen were already there and had taken a seat.

"Good morning, King and Queen of Corona. Wait, I'm sorry, that didn't sound right. What I meant to say to both of you is "Good morning, Your Royal Majesty." Hiccup greeted awkwardly, as he took a seat in one of the fifty chairs for the dinner table, and Toothless sat right by Hiccup's chair.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Haddock, and to your dragon as well. By the way, how about you just call us Henry and Marina, so it's not hard with using names for you." Queen Marina suggested.

"I'd like to do that, but only if it's okay with you. I mean, wouldn't you think that it might be weird for me always calling you by your first names?" Hiccup asked.

"No, we don't mind at all, and besides, we want to make sure that during your stay in our kingdom, you'll be enjoying yourself and having a good time." King Henry replied.

"Thank you, and I don't mean to change the subject or anything, but me and Toothless are pretty hungry, so when is the food going to come, and by the way, where's Rapunzel? Shouldn't she be here too, because I was hoping to talk with her a lot more." Hiccup responded.

"I'm guessing that our daughter snuck out of her room last night to give you a tour of your new room, and the two of you ended up talking for a long time. Mr. Haddock, wouldn't that be correct?" Queen Marina assumed.

"No, Rapunzel didn't give any kind of tour, she just wanted to check up on me, and see how I was doing in my new room and then she noticed my leg, and she wanted to know what happened to it, so that's why I let her come inside, and before you know it, we talked for a while, and it was great." Hiccup answered.

"If you don't mind telling us, Mr. Haddock, what exactly happened to your leg to have Rapunzel so concerned about it?" King Henry asked.

"After me and Toothless lead the Red Death up high enough into the clouds, Toothless' fake tail fin was set alight but he managed to shoot a blast of fire into the Red Death's mouth, setting its insides on fire.

As the huge dragon crashed to the ground and exploded, I got knocked off when Toothless was unable to turn away from hitting the Red Death's tail, and he saved my life by diving into the inferno of the Red Death's body and wrapping me in his wings.

To this day, I still don't know what happened to my leg for it to be cut off, like whether it caught on fire from the explosion, or if Toothless did something himself, but what I do know is that I'll always be grateful for him saving my life on that day." Hiccup explained.

"You're also very lucky to have him as your best friend too." Since it was neither the King or Queen who had said that, Hiccup turned his head to the right to see Rapunzel wearing her crown, a pink dress with short sleeves, and of course, no shoes, and he got up from his seat.

"Good morning, Rapunzel, you look beautiful. I enjoyed the talk that we had last night, so what about you, and did you have a good night's sleep?" Hiccup asked, and he soon became embarrassed that he said a lot of things, although it wasn't really the first time in which he talked that way.

"Thank you, Hiccup, and good morning to you as well. Yes, I did enjoy the conversation, and I kept thinking about all of things that you told me, so that's why I was hoping if after we've done with breakfast, we could go outside, and you could tell me a lot more about your life." Rapunzel suggested.

"Yes, we could do that, and while we're out, you wouldn't mind showing me and Toothless around Corona, because we'd like to see what your kingdom has to offer." Hiccup responded.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation, but perhaps the two of you should take a seat first, and that way, you'll both be able to have your breakfast, because I'm sure that it's going to be coming at any minute." Queen Marina mentioned, while standing up in their direction.

"Right, and you don't need to worry about your chair, because I'll pull it out for you." Hiccup reminded, as he did exactly that, and not just Rapunzel, but also her parents were very pleased by Hiccup's act of kindness.

"Thank you, Hiccup, and it already seems like we're very lucky to have you staying here in our kingdom, because you're such a gentleman, and so I would love to show you and Toothless around today, but there's someone that I want you to meet. Pascal, could you please come out for me?" Rapunzel asked.

To Hiccup's surprise, a green chameleon suddenly appeared out from behind Rapunzel's neck, and he was now standing on the Princess' shoulder, and seemed to be speaking to her, as if she could actually understand what the small reptile was saying.

"Pascal, I would like you to meet the visitors who will be staying with us; the very first dragon rider, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and his best friend, Toothless, who's also known as the rare Night Fury, and they've both come from the island of Berk, which is the home to the Viking tribe the Hairy Hooligans."

The chameleon immediately brought out one of his tiny hands for Hiccup to shake, for which he used two of his fingers from his left hand to do that.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Pascal. Although I can't say that we've heard a lot about you, I'm sure that all of us are going to have a lot of fun spending time together. We're just going to have breakfast, and then we'll be outside to enjoy the kingdom." Hiccup informed.

Pascal squeaked to Rapunzel again, but with a smile on his face this time, and from what he was seeing, Hiccup assumed that Rapunzel's friend would easily be getting along with not just him, but also with Toothless.

When Hiccup looked down, he was surprised to see so much cutlery in front of him, as there were four forks on the left, with one of them being slightly taller than the others, as well as three knives, two spoons, and a different kind of utensil with two sharp ends used to pick up food.

"Rapunzel, I don't mean to bother you, but is it really necessary to have this much forks, knives, spoons, and mugs just for breakfast? Why have more than one anyway?" Hiccup asked, while he carefully leaned over to whisper those questions to her.

"My parents have told me many times that it's better to have more than one of something important, especially when you're having a meal, like if you were using a fork, but you accidentally dropped the fork onto the floor, then you could just pick up another one right in front of him." Rapunzel explained.

"That's a very smart idea, and I'm sure that would definately be helpful in Berk, because the villagers have a tendency to drop things, but it's a shame that probably won't happen while I'm gone, since the blacksmith will only be used to make and adjust weapons, such as swords, axes, and knifes." Hiccup replied.

"Well, that's too bad, but in the meantime, you can be able to enjoy the use of multiple utensils for not just every breakfast, but also for every dinner too during your stay here in our kingdom for the year." Rapunzel reminded, while giving a bright smile in his direction.

"Yes, that's a good thing for me, and I can certainly be thankful for that. By the way, and I don't mean to sound impatient, but when is the food going to come so we can actually use the utensils, and does your kitchen carry fish, like salmon and Icelandic Cod?" Hiccup asked.

"You know, Hiccup, it doesn't take a long time for the food to come, so I think that all of us have arrived early, and of course, we carry all kinds of fish, but if you don't mind telling me, why did you mention those specific types, like do you just love to eat fish?" Rapunzel assumed.

"To be honest, Rapunzel, I was actually referring to Toothless, because I don't eat fish, or chicken, or even any other kind of meat at all. I've always disliked the taste of it, and it's a little sad though, since most of the villagers in Berk, if not the whole village, love to have meat." Hiccup answered.

"Hiccup, you don't need to worry about that, because we carry a lot more than just meat, I mean we have fruit, vegetables, bread, and dairy. I think that you'll probably might enjoy the food here in Corona so much that you'll want to take most of it back to Berk when you leave." Rapunzel suggested.

"I really hope I'll feel that way about the food, but I'll have to taste it first before I decide which to take back to Berk, and either way, I don't think that my basket will be able to fit any more things, because it's only big enough to carry all of the stuff that I needed for this trip." Hiccup responded.

Just as Rapunzel was about to give another reply back to Hiccup about what he said to her, a small group of servants, about five of them, came through swinging doors, and they were each carrying a large silver tray with a circular cover on top of it, and steam was coming out of all of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, breakfast is served." One member of the kitchen staff announced, as he and the other servants lowered the silver tray that they were holding down in a lined up row in middle of the table, making it easy for Hiccup, Rapunzel, and both of her parents to help themselves.

"Your majesty, we apologize for the delay with the food, but we've wanted to make the breakfast for your kingdom's new guest even more special, which is why we've created five different meals for him, as well as for all of you to have." Another kitchen staff member explained.

The circular covers were soon taken off the silver trays, finally revealing what the food was to everyone, and a servant happily pointed out which was on each tray. "There's buttermilk pancakes, belgian waffles, eggs benedict, french toast, and finally, a combo of bacon and sausages."

"Enjoy," All of the servants said at once before beginning to walk back into the kitchen, and they quickly stopped when the group heard a voice from the table, which happened to belong to the proclaimed 'kingdom's new quest', and turned around to face him.

"Mr. Haddock, is there something else that you wanted?" One of the servants asked, and Hiccup stood up from his chair, while keeping himself in their direction, and turned to look at Toothless and rub him on his nose before giving a response back to the servant.

"Yes, but it's not me who wants something else, it's my dragon right here who's also hungry, so if it's not much too trouble, could you please bring one hundred of his favourite fish for him? Just so you know, he loves to eat salmon and Icelandic Cod." Hiccup requested.

"Consider it done, Mr. Haddock. We'll be back with your request for your dragon as soon as possible, so in the meantime, please enjoy the food that's already been set down on the table for you and the Royal Family." The servant answered, before going back into the kitchen.

"Wow, so Hiccup, is one hundred the usual amount of fish that you give to Toothless whenever he's hungry?" Rapunzel asked, as Hiccup sat down back in his seat.

"Yes, it is, Rapunzel, and luckily for him, we always have a bit of surplus of fish at the docks in Berk, so even a basketful missing would go completely unnoticed, so anyway I guess that with the food all cooked and ready in front of us, that we should start eating, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Right, and so I think now would be a good time to say something that I've learned in one of my lessons in the french language, Bon appétit." Rapunzel replied, before she and Hiccup began to pick out the food that they wanted to eat with the help of own their forks.


	10. Eugene's Story

******I would like to give an apology to all of you for the late update with this story. It's just that I've been working on four other multi-chapter stories and a one-shot. Today also happens to be my 20th birthday, so it would be great if I received a few messages of greetings from any of you. I'd really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Eugene's Story**_

"So, Hiccup, did you enjoy the food that was prepared for you, and have you already decided which became your favourites?" Rapunzel asked, and just after she said that, the five servants came back to the table, and picked up not just all of the silver trays, but also the dirty cutlery and plates.

"Except for the bacon and sasuages, I enjoyed the food very much, but I'm not really sure of which are my favourites, and I guess that I'll have to taste them another time before I can be officially sure of which ones are a favourite of mine, but I'm sorry if that's the answer you were expecting." Hiccup added.

"It's okay, Hiccup, I understand that you need to take more time with that decision, and I should've known earlier, because while you were in Berk, you've probably never had any pancakes or waffles, or even eggs for that matter, right?" Rapunzel asked

"We do have eggs, but none of the villagers have been able to make pancakes or waffles, but I'll make sure to tell them all about the food when I go back, so now that we've had our daily meal in the morning, how about we go outside so you can show me and Toothless around the kingdom?" Hiccup suggested.

"Of course, I don't see why not, since it would be great for all of us to get some fresh air, and I'm just gonna tell my parents that we'll be going outside, so if you don't mind, could you and your dragon please wait over by the front doors for me and Pascal?" Rapunzel requested.

"Sure, Rapunzel, I don't mind at all," Hiccup replied, and he turned around to face Toothless, who he could see was still licking his lips from his own personal breakfast of his favourite fish.

"Come with me, bud. We'll be going outside after Rapunzel talks with her parents." He said, looking Toothless in the eyes.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, would it be okay for me to show Hiccup and Toothless around the kingdom right now, and save the tour of the castle for later today? I know that we were supposed to have it much earlier, but I promised Hiccup, and you know that I never, ever break promises." Rapunzel mentioned.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure that Mr. Haddock would like to be given an early tour of the kingdom by the Princess herself, and since you did promise him, it wouldn't be a good idea to break it, so anyway, you don't want to keep him waiting, now do you?" Queen Marina finished.

"Go on, show him a good time. Just so you know, we'll make sure to bring out some guards outside to find you, and let you know when it's time to come back here. That way, me and your mother can give a personal tour of the castle for Hiccup and his dragon before dinnertime." King Henry added.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. You don't need to worry at all, because I'll remember the rules when I'm outside, I'll watch where I'm going, I won't ever be rude to anyone, and as my title of a princess, I must always be polite to them. I love you, and thanks again." Rapunzel said, before hugging both of them.

"We love you too, sweetheart." Queen Marina replied, and Hiccup couldn't help but watch the affection happening between Rapunzel and her parents, and t caused him to think about his relationship with his father, but while it was in a good place, it still needed more time to get better and stronger.

Hiccup quickly got rid of the thoughts about his family when he saw Rapunzel approach him, and could also see Pascal happily squeaked while he stood on her shoulder, which meant that the chameleon was thrilled and excited to be going outside just as his longtime human friend was.

"I'm all ready to go, how about you?" Rapunzel asked, while giving a smile, to which Hiccup grinned back, and nodded at the same time, hoping that he wasn't acting too weird and awkward, but to his relief, she giggled, meaning that she didn't find his answer through his actions to be awful.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, I can easily tell that you're saying yes with those movements, which I thought was sweet, but I also think that it would be great to hear your voice too, right?" Rapunzel asked, and Hiccup instantly gulped, and cleared his throat to give a response with his words this time.

"Yes, Rapunzel, you're right, so since I am going to be staying in Corona for a year, I should really talk more often in order for myself to know new people and learn new things, but if you don't mind, how about I start with opening these large doors right in front of us?" Hiccup suggested.

"No, I don't mind at all, Hiccup, go right ahead!" Rapunzel cheerfully replied, and with that said, he pushed the doors out, and as all of them walked through the entrance, they could easily smell the fresh air and feel the warm temperature from the sunshine coming down on them.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? The stores and shops are just getting set up to be open, especially the bookstores, and. . .oh, speaking of books, Hiccup, what do you say that we take a walk down to one while I pick up from where I left off last night about the notorious thief, Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel asked.

"Good idea, and I remember that you said while you were living in the tower, on the day before your birthday, Flynn had snuck into the tower, carrying a satchel with your crown inside, you knocked him out with a frying pan, hid the crown under the staircase, and tied him up in a chair with your hair, so what happened next?" Hiccup questioned.

"It depends on which is better for you, "Rapunzel answered, as they walked from the kingdom's doors to the town's cobblestone floor. "What I mean by that is, do you want to hear a short version or a long version of the story, because I know how to tell a good story, whether it's true or pure fiction."

"Even though I do like to hear a story, I want to hear the short version of this one, so that way, you could tell me the long version for another day, now please continue." Hiccup responded, while looking over in her direction, and having Toothless next to him on the left side of the town floor.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know how to tell a short version of any story, so I'll just tell you a short part of the long version. I'm so sorry, Hiccup, but does that make any sense?" Rapunzel asked, while already thinking that Hiccup would be disappointed in her for kinda lying to him.

"Yes, it does, and besides, I'm sure that it could be hard for anyone else to tell a short version of any story, but it doesn't make you any less smart, or even a failure at all, it just means that you thought you at least tried to be good at something, but really couldn't." Hiccup replied.

"Thank you, Hiccup, hearing that makes me feel a lot better inside. I think that Eugene might have said something similar, and I can't help but miss him everytime he gets brought up, and I'm sure that you want to know who Eugene is, considering this is the very first time I've mentioned him to you?" Rapunzel assumed, and waited until Hiccup gave a response, which was a nod of his head, before continuing.

"His full name is Eugene Fitzherbert, and he was an orphan during his childhood. Eugene spent all of his time with his fellow orphans in the orphanage, and the orphan children looked up to him greatly and Eugene was something of an older brother to them.

Every night, Eugene would read them "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider", which were the stories of a rich and dashing swashbuckler who had an abundance of thrilling adventures wherever he went.

The more times that Eugene read the book, the more he kept dreaming of a more audacious lifestyle and one day, he wanted to break out of his orphan upbringing for real.

Eugene eventually ventured out on his own and took the name of his childhood hero, growing up into not only a dashing swashbuckler, but also a gifted horseman.

Flynn Rider became one of the most infamous thieves in all of Corona despite the fact that the original Flynn Rider from the book was not a thief.

Flynn had a talent for getting himself out of any situation simply by flashing his famous smile, "the smolder" as he called it.

Being drawn in more and more by his new ambition and becoming more and more aloof from the people around him, Flynn sought a solitary life filled with money and freedom, preferrably on a far away island.

He eventually became close to having everything he ever wanted, despite being on the run from almost every single person in the valley, so long story short, Eugene Fitzherbert grew up to become a slightly different version of his childhood hero, Flynn Rider." Rapunzel finished, and took a deep breath after talking for so long.

"So let me get this straight. Eugene Fitzherbert is a real person, who was an orphan. . .wait, I've actually never heard of that word before, so what is an orphan, by the way?" Hiccup asked, and he was already wondering if he would be hearing a lot more other words that he never knew about.

"You're an orphan when both of your parents die during the time you're a child, so bascially, Eugene grew up not knowing who his real mother and father truly were, and he's never really had any interest in finding them, or at least, wanting to know more about them, so there you have it." Rapunzel explained.

"Okay then, so Eugene Fitzherbert is a real person, who was an orphan, and raised in an orphanage when he was a child, and while he was there, he loved to read a specific book about a rich adventurer, and the more he did, Eugene decided that he wanted to live a life just like him, and that's what he did, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you got it, and I think that's going to be enough for now, so I'll save the next part of the story to tell at another time for you, especially because now that we've reached one of the bookstores, it would be a lot of fun for us to go inside, take a look around, and read some books to pass the time?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Of course," Hiccup replied, as the two of them, along with their reptile friends entered the bookstore, he was amazed to discover shelves that were completely stacked with books, and this was obviously new for him to be seeing, considering that the only book he could read on the island of Berk was the Dragon Manual.

"Good morning, Your Royal Highness! It's so nice of you to stop by and make a visit to this bookstore, so welcome, and if there's anything you'd like, please let me know, and oh. . .I can see that you've brought some friends along, and I assume that they must be the kingdom's new quests?" The bookstore owner asked.

"Yes, they are. I'd like you to meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and his dragon, the rare Night Fury whose name is Toothless, and he's also Hiccup's best friend too, but you have nothing to worry about with him, because Hiccup is a dragon tamer, who came from the island of Berk, and he'll be staying here for a year." Rapunzel introduced.

"That's great! Well then, Mr. Haddock, it's certainly nice not only to meet you, but also for you and your dragon to come inside this bookstore." The bookstore owner said, just before giving a smile and lending out his hand, to which Hiccup quickly remembered that he was supposed to shake it, and that's what he did, while smiling back.

"Anyway, Mr. Haddock, is there a certain book that you wanted me to find in here? Whatever it is, I'm sure that it wouldn't take a long time for me to get it for you." The bookstore owner offered, and was going to search the bookshelves, Hiccup slowly shook his head which stopped him from taking another step.

"Sir, it's very kind of you for wanting to do that, but I didn't even say what book I wanted, and since I've never seen so many books in my life, I wouldn't really know which to choose from, so if you don't mind, could you please recommend a good choice of books for me to read not just here, but anywhere too?" Hiccup requested.

"Yes, I can do that, so how about I show you one of the Princess' favourite kind, which happens to be fairytales, and they're an absolute must-read, whether you're male or female, young or old, they're the kind of stories that you'll want to read again and again, and that's why I'll give you a collection of them right now." The bookstore owner explained.

"Thank you very much, that would be wonderful." Rapunzel said, just before she, Hiccup, along with Pascal and Toothless, watched the bookstore owner check through the bookshelves, and pull out a book from a few of them, until he was carrying about eight of him in his hands, being in two pairs of four each.

"I hope that this is enough books for you, and the ones that I brought off the shelves are the German fairy tales _Snow White _and_ The Frog Prince_, French fairy tales _Cinderella_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Beauty and the Beast, _Danish fairy tale_ the Little Mermaid, _real life tales_ Pocahontas, _and_ Fa Mulan, _and the Arabic tale_ Aladdin_." The bookstore owner explained.

"Don't worry, it's plenty of books for us," Hiccup said, while taking a look at the books. "Now look, I don't want to get you upset or anything, but you don't really expect us to read all of these books right now? I'd still like the Princess to show me and my dragon a lot more than just a bookstore, if that's okay." Hiccup added.

"Of course, it's okay with me. Maybe it would be best to just read one of these books, so how about I let the two of you decide which one for you to read?" The bookstore owner, before carefully handing one pile of the books over to Rapunzel, while he gave the other half of them to Hiccup to hold, before going back to behind the counter.

"Thanks a lot for your help, sir! We really appreciate it!" Hiccup called out, as he, Rapunzel, and their animal friends all walked over to a large space in the bookstore and both of the humans bent down to the floor, and slowly dropped their individual pile of books that they were carrying, and took off every book to put down on the floor.

"Well then, Rapunzel, since the owner of this bookstore said that your favourite type of stories are fairytales, that means you must have already read all of these books, so which one of them would you say is the best choice to read?" Hiccup asked, while sitting down and looking over in Rapunzel's direction, and patiently waiting for her response.

"Let's see, I've always enjoyed reading this certain collection of books, not just because they all happen to feature a young girl who's a princess like me, but some of them aren't one in the beginning, and I feel like they could be great friends of mine, if I ever did get to meet him, but Ariel is the girl that I would want to meet the most." Rapunzel answered.

"Okay, so which one of these books does Ariel come from?" Hiccup asked, turning his face to look at the books, and Rapunzel easily helped him out by pointing to a blue book with the title _"The Little Mermaid"_, and featured an image of what seemed to be the moon and a woman who was looking up while sitting down in front of the moon.

"Hey, Rapunzel, do you think that maybe it would be better if I read the book?" Hiccup suggested, while pushing away the rest of the books. "You said earlier that it would be great to hear my voice a lot more, so you wouldn't mind if I read it instead?" He asked, hoping that Rapunzel thought it was a good idea too.

"Of course not, Hiccup. In fact, I don't mind at all! You should know first that it's about a young mermaid who's willing to give up her life in the sea and her identity as a mermaid to gain a human soul and the love of a human prince. Doesn't it already sound like a good story to read?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Although it sounds a bit weird, yeah, it really does sound like a good story," Hiccup said, as he opened up the book and flipped through just a few pages until he came upon the very first chapter of the book. "Now let's get to reading it, shall we?" He asked, and took a deep breath before he began to read.


	11. I Do Details

**I would like to apologize to all of you for the late update with this story. I appreciate that you've kept following it or had the story as a favorite or both, so thank you very much. This chapter was originally going to be titled 'Mermaid Tale' because of Hiccup and Rapunzel reading the story 'The Little Mermaid', but since it has them talking a lot about their engagements and future weddings, I thought that the title should be changed in order to fit what's happening in the chapter. I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: 'I Do' Details**_

"Now that was a very. . .interesting story, wasn't it? Oh, wait, you read it already, so that was probably a dumb question to even ask." Hiccup said, making a mental facepalm in his mind.

"No, it wasn't a dumb question, Hiccup, and I agree with you about it being an intersting story, but there's a lot of parts which are romantic, and at most times, quite sad." Rapunzel replied.

"So, Rapunzel, do you want all of us to stay here a little longer so that we could read another story, or should we get going to see more of your kingdom?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd like to stay here for a while, but not to read one more fairytale, just so we can talk about the story for a moment. You wouldn't mind doing that?" Rapunzel answered.

"Of course not, so how about this, I'll be the one coming up with the questions related to the story, and you'll be giving an answer for those questions." Hiccup suggested.

"That's a great idea, Hiccup, and since it was you who came up with the idea, I'll let you go first with the questions, and we'll simply take it from there." Rapunzel responded.

"Okay then, I just need to think of a question. . .oh, here's one! What was your favourite part in the book, and this one will be easy, because we just read the book." Hiccup said.

"Actually, there are a lot of parts in the book that are a favourite of mine, but if I had to choose just one, then it would have to be where Ariel and the prince dance in the kingdom." Rapunzel replied.

"Alright, so why is that certain part from the book one of your favourites, but wait, Rapunzel, are you sure that you don't mind answering a bunch of questions?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, I don't mind at all, and to be honest, I could practically go on all day with talking about a book that I love to read, but maybe I'll do that some other time." Rapunzel answered.

Hiccup just gave a nod with his head, letting Rapunzel continue. "It's become one of my favourites because I find it to be a very sweet and romantic moment." Rapunzel added.

"Rapunzel, do you like to dance, because it's usually a rare occasion when I try to do it myself, especially because of my leg here." Hiccup said, taking a look at his prosthetic.

"Oh, I love to dance, Hiccup, like whenever there's one happening with the villagers at the town square, I always join in with them, and we all end up having a good time." Rapunzel replied.

"You know, before I left Berk, the entire village had gathered together to give me a big surprise party, and it featured a feast, lots of music, and of course, dancing." Hiccup mentioned.

"That was very sweet of them to do that, and besides, if I was going away from Corona for a year, I'm sure that the whole kingdom would throw a party too." Rapunzel responded.

"Well, as much I loved it, I was already happy even before I found out about the party, since I had just gotten engaged to my girlfriend the night before." Hiccup revealed.

"Wait a minute, Hiccup, you're going to get married?" Rapunzel said, gasping. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" She added, while crawling over to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Rapunzel, it really means a lot to hear that." Hiccup replied, as he awkwardly returned the affection by putting both of his hands on her back for a short moment.

"I'm sure that the village was so happy to hear the big news at the party the next day! So please tell me, was the ring beautiful and have you set a date?" Rapunzel asked.

"To be honest with you, I just simply asked for her hand in marriage, we haven't made any official plans, and we didn't really announce it at the party." Hiccup answered.

"Really, but why? It would've made much more sense, considering all of Berk was in the same place, so why didn't you announce it right then and there." Rapunzel asked.

"Most likely because I was going to be coming here right after the party was over, and it would've taken about a month for Berk to plan the wedding." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, I get it now, so when you get back to Berk, you'll announce the engagement, the wedding will be planned, and then, you'll finally be married!" Rapunzel responded.

"Yes, like it's better to do all of those things, instead of just one of them, and then to go away for a whole year without doing the rest of them, right?" Hiccup questioned.

"I agree, and maybe, at least if you think that it's a good idea, you could invite me to your wedding, and I could invite you to my wedding too?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Hold on, you're getting married too? When did you get engaged, and have you made any plans already," Hiccup asked, and yet, he couldn't believe that he was asking these type of questions.

"Actually, I'm not, but I'm really hoping that it's going to happen as soon as my boyfriend comes back from his year-long lessons and training overseas." Rapunzel answered.

"So it seems like I'm not the only one who's going to be away from their soon-to-be-wife, but is it necessary for your boyfriend to be gone for that long?" Hiccup questioned.

"If he's going to officially become part of the family, well, _my family_ to be exact, then he has to learn everything there is when it comes to royalty." Rapunzel proudly replied.

"It must be hard not having him here. I mean, my girlfriend spent most of her time with me, so I'm sure that she's going to miss me every day I'm gone." Hiccup mentioned.

"Well, I have to admit that I was feeling pretty upset yesterday morning as I was thinking about him, but then my mood changed when I heard that you were coming." Rapunzel reminded.

"I was actually very nervous during the whole flight that me and Toothless took to get here, because I've never been to, or even heard of a kingdom before." Hiccup said.

"There isn't anything that should make you feel that way when you're here, since not one part of this kingdom is dangerous, and everyone's always quite kind." Rapunzel replied.

"I know that's definately true, especially from meeting not just you, but also your parents, Pascal, the servants in your castle, and the owner of this bookstore." Hiccup responded.

"Thanks, Hiccup, that's a sweet thing for you to say, and oh, I have a idea, why don't we throw a party to celebrate your engagement to your girlfriend?" Rapunzel suggested.

"As much as that would be great, Rapunzel, I think it would make more sense for the kingdom to be throwing your party that's celebrating your engagement." Hiccup replied.

"Just because you weren't born and raised in Corona doesn't mean that we shouldn't celebrate the events that happened in your village, but are you sure that you don't want a party?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, but still, it was nice of you to suggest the idea, it's just that I think it would be strange to celebrate my engagement in two different places, which are also far away from each other." Hiccup answered.

"Okay, Hiccup, I understand if you don't want to have a party, and maybe after we're done in here, we could go to a restaurant, so you could enjoy some new food. What do you think?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Didn't we just have a big breakfast at the castle this morning, and not so long ago? I still feel quite full from those. . .what was the food we had, because I can't seem to remember all of them." Hiccup replied.

"I believe that the food which was prepared for our breakfast were buttermilk pancakes, belgian waffles, eggs benedict, french toast, and of course, a combo of bacon and sausages." Rapunzel reinformed.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for all of us to go down to that restuarant and see what it looks like, know what kind of food they serve, and then we could go back to it another time when I'm not so full of food." Hiccup suggested.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, but for now, let's do a few more questions and answers with the mermaid tale that we read earlier, and thanks for telling me about your engagement." Rapunzel said, and gave a cute smile.

"Your welcome," Hiccup replied. "So anyway, here's another question I came up for you. Would you ever follow in Ariel's path, and leave your family to be with the man that you love?" He asked.

Rapunzel carefully thought about Hiccup's question for a moment, while she also wondered if it was kinda like having to choose between her family and Eugene, before coming out with an answer for it.

"Yes, I would, but only if I got to see my family from time to time, because I can't really imagine living my life without seeing them again, and that way, we could share with each other about what's been happening in our lives." Rapunzel answered.

"What if you were a mermaid just like Ariel, and wanted to have human legs to walk around, and then you met someone who could transform you into a human, but you were required to give up your voice, would you make that deal?" Hiccup asked.

"I think that I probably would, because as much as it would be great for me to live in the deep blue sea, I'm sure that one day, I'll eventually get bored, but I'd also need to know a good way to communicate with people." Rapunzel replied.

"You can still do that, at least, if you carry a pen, and a lot of sheets of paper with you, wherever you go, then you'll be just fine, right?" Hiccup asked, while raising an eyebrow.

Rapunzel let out a giggle, and nodded her head, as the Viking could easily tell that she liked this fun game they had of him asking questions and her giving answers for them.

Even though Hiccup and Toothless had arrived just yesterday, Rapunzel was glad to have new visitors that she and Pascal could hang out with, especially while Eugene was away.

"Now then, Rapunzel, I have another question for you, and just so you know first, it really has to do with what we talked about a few minutes ago, if that's okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't mind, Hiccup. Go ahead and ask me. If this question involves parties and celebrations, or engagements and weddings, then I'm sure that I'll have a good answer." Rapunzel replied.

"What kind of wedding are you planning to have? I mean, even though Eugene hasn't even proposed, you must have already started thinking of what it should be like for you." Hiccup responded.

"Since I'm the princess of the kingdom, it's going to be royal wedding, obviously, and everyone who lives here is going to be in attendance, which means they'll be there." Rapunzel said.

"Exactly how many people live in Corona anyway, because I'm sure that it's probably going to be a problem with trying to get everybody into the castle for the ceremony." Hiccup mentioned.

"Luckily, I was told many times the population of the entire kingdom throughout my lessons, and so the amount of people in Corona happens to be five thousand." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh my gods, Rapunzel, that is definitely a lot of people to be living on an island, but still, I'm sure that there's many villagers who live in Berk too, although I haven't been told the exact population by my father yet." Hiccup said.

"I also think that it would be too hard for me to choose a cake and a dress, so I'd probably end up creating them myself, as well as a bouquet of flowers too." Rapunzel mentioned.

"If it helps, I suggest that as soon as you have a dream or at least imagine what they'll look like, then you should make up a drawing. That reminds me, do you draw?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, Hiccup, I love to draw, but the one thing that I absolutely love to do the most is painting, and it's a hobby that I've started back when I was living in that far away tower hidden deep in the woods." Rapunzel answered.

"Maybe sometime, we could head to that tower, so you could show me all of the paintings that you've done, but I understand if you think that's not such a good idea." Hiccup suggested.

"Sure, I'd like to go back there, unless it wasn't the exact same place for where I was locked away from my real home and family for the past eighteen years." Rapunzel replied.

"Okay, now I know that it's a bad idea, and Rapunzel, I'm sorry for even thinking that it was a good idea to begin with, so can you possibly forgive me?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, I can forgive you, Hiccup, but I should really apologize too, because I was only trying to be sarcastic or humorous, but I wasn't that good, was I?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Oh, no, you were pretty good, but I do think that it wouldn't hurt to have a little more practice, and if you want, I could try to help you out with it..." Hiccup offered.

"Yes, of course, Hiccup, that would be great." Rapunzel responded, before giving a smile. "Anyway, it seems like we've been talking a lot more about our future weddings than the book that we've read earlier." She mentioned.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, but do you want to keep playing this game of questions and answers, or should we go out now so you could show me more of the village?" Hiccup questioned.

"As much as the game was a lot of fun, I think that I'd like to do something different, so Hiccup, do you have any ideas that you can think of right now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I don't want to sound impatient or anything, but is it okay if we could go outside, which I believe would be all of us 'doing something different'." Hiccup replied.

"Sure, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, before reaching out to pick up the books. "I think that we've spent enough time in this bookstore, not that it wasn't fun or exciting, right?" She asked.

"Oh no, it was nice to be reading something that wasn't related to dragons, and I certainly look forward to doing it again a lot more times while I'm here." Hiccup responded.

"You're lucky, because when you're in the mood to read something next time, then you can just head to the library that's back inside the castle." Rapunzel suggested.

"I had a feeling earlier that there would be a library in your home, considering how large it is, but I wanted to check out the village for a while first." Hiccup mentioned.

"Well, you can be glad to know that there's certainly a lot more than just bookstores in this whole village, such as bakeries, restaurants, art galleries, clothing stores." Rapunzel said.

"I can't wait for you to show me all of those places," Hiccup said, before noticing that Rapunzel was definitely giving both of her hands a lot of work with carrying all of the fairytale books.

"Here, Rapunzel, let me help you out with these," Hiccup offered, as he came forward and grabbed a few of the books for him to carry. "It would be quite rude of me to let you carry all of those books by yourself." He added.

"Why, thank you, Hiccup, and I can already see that Astrid's such a lucky girl, and I'm sure that she'll want to marry you the minute you're back on Berk." Rapunzel said.

"I'm sure that Eugene won't want to waste any time at all in marrying you when he comes back to Corona, but have you ever thought of just eloping?" Hiccup asked.

"As much as it would be great for Eugene and I to run off and get married in private, it wouldn't be right to not have my parents there when it happens." Rapunzel answered.

"Yeah, I understand, and I don't think that my dad or Astrid's parents would be happy to know that they've lost their chance to see their kids get married." Hiccup replied.

"Let's say that you and Astrid had the chance to elope, Hiccup, where would the two of you want to go, and who would you want to take along with you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I think that we'd like to have just both of our dragons by our side when we elope under the moonlight in a secluded clearing hidden in a forest that's far away from the village in Berk." Hiccup answered.

"That's so romantic, Hiccup, and as for me, I'd want Eugene and I to elope right on the beach with both of us barefoot so that we can be able to feel the sand and water underneath our toes." Rapunzel said.

The two of them brought the pile of books that they were carrying over to the bookstore owner's desk, and they each carefully dropped their pile down on the desk.

"Wow, you're done with the books already, and here I thought that you were going to be in this store much longer, so which one did you enjoy reading the most?" The bookstore owner asked.

"Well, actually, we decided to read just one book today, but I promise that we're going to come back here again so that we can get to read a lot more books." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, Your Royal Highness, and it was very nice of you to stop by and visit," The bookstore owner said, before turning to face Hiccup. "I hope you and your dragon enjoy your stay in Corona."

"Thank you, sir, and that's exactly what me and Toothless plan on doing while we're here." Hiccup replied, before him and Toothless, as well as Rapunzel and Pascal, all headed for the entrance of the bookstore, and walked outside.


End file.
